northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 50: This Can't Be! Enter Chariot Fighter Ray
Oracle 50: This Can't Be! Enter Chariot Fighter Ray (これは、することはできません！入力されたチャリオットファイターレイ Kore wa, suru koto wa dekimasen! Nyūryoku sa reta Chariotto Faitā Rei) is the fiftieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut appearance of Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa as Chariot Fighter Ray. Synopsis Erika met Vice Mayor Maruyama and Councilor Otsuka in TransHead TV Media Center. Meanwhile, as the battle gets intense, Mayor Akazawa returned back to Hirakawa City and this time, he transformed into Chariot Fighter Ray in order to help the Chariots. Plot Triskaide was in his desperation to defeat the Armored Fighters, so used his finishing attack, the Thirteen Smash, in order to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. Unfortunately, his attack was blocked by Irie using the finisher, Flash Blast. On the other hand, Kohei and others defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their finisher, the Meister Upgrade Target Burst. After the battle the Armored Fighters thanked the SAF commandos and army troops for helping them in a battle. Meanwhile; Anaira, Hiroyo and Irie used their respective finishers to defeat Triskaide immediately. After the battle, Triskaide got dismayed and he left immediately. Few seconds later, Anaira received a message that another Chariot attack was happened in Raia Avenue, so she called Kohei and others to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile at the restaurant, Kyoko told to Hiroko to contact the authorities to disperse the Chariot Soldiers in the entire Hirakawa City immediately. And Hiroko did so. Moments later, Kazumi went to Kyoko and Hiroko's table to meet them. Kyoko asked her about what's her purpose, and Kazumi answered her that she and Miyuki wanted to meet and talk with them. Kyoko told her that this was not the time to have a chitchat with them because they were busy to perform an action in order to end the crisis throughout Hirakawa City. But she said to her that they will meet them at TransHead TV Media Center later. And Kazumi understood. In Hirakawa City Hall, Rie ordered the Chariot Soldiers to help their comrades and even the Chariot Fighters in order to create a huge attack throughout Hirakawa City immediately. In the Senate, Erika finished her paper works for her senate bill. She left a note to her assistant that says she must send this Senate Comittee immediately and left the office. Few moments later, her assistant saw Erika's paper works with a note left behind. She read the note and took the paper works to send them to the Senate Comittee immediately. Meanwhile, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters went to Esumi Avenue and there, they transformed again into their respective armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle along with another group of SAF commandos and army troops. Unaware to them, Archos came in and attacked them swiftly using Chariot Hammer. Chisato asked him on what's his purpose, and he answered her that he and his Chariot Soldiers were here to create a massive attack throughout Hirakawa City. Because of this; Chisato, together with Alejandra, faced Archos in a battle while the rest of the Armored Energy and Force Fighters helped the SAF and army troops to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen told to Mayor Akazawa that this was the time to use the Chariot Fighter Equipment in order to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, agreed on what Emperor Ryuuen said and he went back to Hirakawa City again. Meanwhile, as they reached Raia Avenue, the Armored Fighters were surprisingly attacked by Mateo. But the Armored Fighters faced Mateo and also the Chariot Soldiers in a battle together with SAF commandos and army troops. On the other hand, Erika saw Kyoko and Hiroko entered inside the TransHead TV Media Center. There she also entered inside the network building to talk to them immediately. Meanwhile, as the battle in Yamakawa St. has already ended, Chihiro and her news team packed up their things and headed back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters and the Chariots continue fighting each other in Raia Avenue. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa appeared nearby Raia Avenue, and watching the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. In TransHead TV Media Center, Erika called Kyoko and Hiroko to have their private conversation.. On the other hand, as they headed back to TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi and Miyuki watched the live footage of the Chariot attack in Raia Avenue. There they saw the Armored Fighters and also Mayor Akazawa. Miyuki felt curious about his appearance in Raia Avenue. Back in Raia Avenue, the Armored Fighters defeated Mateo and the Chariot Soldiers. But in an unexpected surprise, Mayor Akazawa came in and greeted the Armored Fighters. Anaira asked him about his purpose, and he answered her that he came here to give a punishment against her and Armored Fighters. There he transformed himself into his armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray. In the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center, Erika had a discussion with Kyoko and Hiroko. Erika asked them about their action to end the crisis in Hirakawa City. Kyoko said to her that they already called the authorities in order to monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City. Hiroko, on the other hand, said to Erika that she and other city councilors, except Rie, told to the city residents to be alert in the possible attack of the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, as Mayor Akazawa transformed into Chariot Fighter Ray, Anaira told Kohei and other Armored Meister Fighters to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle along with the SAF and army troops. And Kohei did so. Then; Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo started to face Mayor Akazawa in a battle. Unfortunately, they were attacked by Mayor Akazawa using his weapon, the Chariot Arrow. Anaira tried to block his attack using Armored Upgrade Arrow, but she couldn't. In the end, Mayor Akazawa defeated Anaira and others using his finishing move, Ray Target Blast, causing them to de-transformed back into their civilian form. Afterwards, he told them to surrender themselves and their arsenals immediately in order to save their lives. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 30, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 50: The Clue To The Justice, and The Zenith episode 45. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes